Blood must have blood
by Trapuccino
Summary: Después de la masacre causada por Finn el campamento tiene que luchar para encontrar la paz con los terricolas pero puede que su mayor amenaza venga de su propia gente.
1. Chapter 1

Sangre se debe de pagar con sangre. Que justo y cruel que sonaba eso pensó Clarke mientras contemplaba la expresión determinada de la comandante.

No.

Su primera respuesta, rápida e inconsciente fue la de decir que no. Pero se contuvo, considerando sus palabras para no romper la tentativa paz que tan fugazmente se podía deshacer. Pero el miedo comenzaba a asentarse sobre ella, acelerando su sangre y revolviendo su estómago. Hizo lo mejor por contener una expresión calma, de no delatar nada. No podía saber lo que significaba para ella Finn porque sabía que por eso no lo podía dejar ir.

-No podemos hacer eso.- Respondió calmadamente con la cabeza en alto y tono conciliador.- Lo que Finn hizo fue un accidente,- Maldición si no se sentía estúpida por decir eso pero tenía que explicar lo que había ocurrido mientras pudiera, aclararlo lo más rápidamente posible.- él creía que el campamento, sus compañeros y amigos habían sido secuestrados…

-Un accidente?- No se le escapó el tono de asco que utilizó mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuchillo y el mapa que tenía armado en la mesa y continuó hablando con la mirada fija allí como si pudiera ver el bosque y su extensión en lugar del rudimentario plano.- No fue un accidente que emboscara una aldea de niños, mujeres y ancianos que no podían defenderse.- Levantó la mirada hacia ella y Clarke intentó no retroceder ante la amenaza que presentaba la comandante que la hacía retorcerse en su interior.

-No fue un accidente cuando los mantuvo acorralados como animales entre la porquería de los cerdos por horas mientras les gritaba para que dejaran de rogar por sus vidas.- Se enderezó más y levantó la barbilla, abarcando más espacio cuando se le acercó con el cuchillo todavía en mano.

Clarke se mantuvo firme cuando Lexa caminó hacia ella, paso a paso, hasta que estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor de su aliento.

-Y definitivamente,- Le dijo la joven líder con voz temblorosa de rabia pero extrañamente calmada, calculando, controlando.- No fue un accidente cuando disparó las 43 balas que usó para matar a las 18 personas que intentaban escapar de él. Las fusiló sin titubear ni remordimiento, y nadie aquí va a dejar esas muertes sin pagar porque vos lo decís.- De repente se escuchó el sonido de la tela de la carpa moverse pero Clarke no miró, no quería sacar los ojos de los de Lexa. No podía pensar, ni creía que pudiera respirar mientras mantenía su mirada. Una voz masculina habló en ese idioma que no conocía y Lexa respondió, ojos clavados en ella hasta que el hombre salió.

El stress de la guerra alteraba a la gente, Bellamy lo había dicho Finn no era el mismo pero también dijo que era entendible, la pelea cambiaba a la gente, no respondían como lo hacían normalmente.

¿Sería así siempre que hubiera un conflicto? Clarke había cambiado, no podía negarlo no era la misma persona que había estado en el Arca. Esa persona habría torturado a una persona para salvar a alguien? No definitivamente, pero ella si. Clarke lo había hecho poruqe Finn estaba muriendo, porque era Lincoln el que lo estaba matando. No había querido hacerlo, nadie había querido pero habían hecho lo que debían para sobrevivir.

Finn… No podía saber que estaba pasando por su mente cuando mató a esa gente. Solo recordaba el horror, la desesperación mientras corrían hacia allá, pero ya era muy tarde. Su mirada estaba desquiciada cuando se enfocó en ella y pudo ver alivio en él pero Clarke solo sintió miedo. Este no era Finn, no podía serlo.

-La muerte de esa gente, fue una desgracia y será tratado como corresponde pero por nosotros. Finn es uno de los nuestros y será castigado por nuestras leyes, las muertes no serán en vano,- Le prometió.- Pero no se lo entregaremos, al igual que ustedes no entregarían a uno de los suyos.

-Estás equivocada Clarke de la gente del cielo.- Le respondió la joven con una sonrisa irónica.- Los crímenes no son olvidados por nosotros y si alguien de nuestro pueblo amenazara una tregua sería entregado para ser castigado bajo el criterio de aquellos que ofendió. Es solo lo justo.

Sus ojos eran ilegibles pero Clarke se encontró considerando sus palabras y mientras más las pensaba, más le sonaban a la verdad.

-Además,- Continuó Lexa dándole la espalda brevemente para volver a su plano.- Mis hombres me dicen que el culpable, aquel que llaman Finn ha sido perdonado por sus crímenes por ustedes. Me pregunto qué clase de castigo me hablabas cuando ya había sido juzgado.

Mierda, ¿Por qué se sentía tan atrapada, tan culpable? Era un crimen de guerra, su madre lo había dicho intentaba salvar a sus amigos… Era tan estúpido en realidad, y el intentar convencer a la comandante de lo contrario era más estúpido todavía. Finn ni siquiera había respondido por sus crímenes, él se sentía culpable ella lo veía, cualquiera podía verlo, pero la culpa no iba a resucitar a las personas que mató a sangre fría, ni a calmar a su clan, o a sus familias.

Bajó los ojos entonces, aunque fuera por un segundo. No podía aguantar la mirada penetrante que sentía clavada en ella, porque sabía que la chica tenía razón. ¿Acaso ellos se quedarían tranquilos si lo mismo le hubiera pasado a ellos? Si estuvieran en su posición y hubiera sido un terrícola el que hubiera matado a su gente y quedara sin ser castigado siquiera. Su madre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, tampoco lo haría Jaha o Kane si estuviera allí. Maldición ella y Bellamy tampoco lo harían, buscarían la manera, ya lo habían hecho antes y había empezado la guerra que peleaban ahora.

-Tenes razón.- Admitió Clarke mirándola finalmente a los ojos.- El juicio de Finn fue apresurado pero tampoco sabíamos que podríamos entablar una tregua, aunque eso no lo justifique. Pero no podemos empezar paz con un acto de violencia.- Dio unos pasos hacia ella, intentando salvar la distancia como si pudiera ayudarle a hacerle entender.

-Eso tiene solución, lo matamos y después empieza la paz.

-Mira, las dos sabemos que si empezamos así es cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos volvamos contra los otros, tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque.

-¿Cómo cuál?- Preguntó con poco interés.

-Como una decisión conjunta, las dos partes tendrán que decir y sería una forma de comenzar a cooperar entre los dos, pero mi gente no va a aceptar que alguien más decida el destino de uno de su grupo.

- ¿Y por eso mi gente tuvo que sufrir que el asesino eligiera su destino? No aceptaremos nada que no sea su muerte.- Esto era, o entregaba a Finn o no había tregua, y sabía que tenía que hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera aceptar, Lexa la sorprendió.

-Decidiremos en conjunto solo porque lo que ofreces es valioso. Te dejaré volver con tu gente para comunicarles y vendrás aquí para anunciarme su decisión. Hoy decidirán la reunión, pero para mañana al anochecer el destino del asesino será un hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Navidad a todos! Y si no la celebran o si ya pasó entonces que tengan un muy buen día! ¿Qué les pareció ese final de mitad de temporada? Yo la verdad que no me lo esperaba (no voy a dar detalles o pistas por si no lo han visto).**

Raven miraba concentradamente a la delicada pieza de metal que había sacado de la radio. La dio vuelta de un lado a otro, examinando los bordes y pequeños circuitos para encontrar alguna anomalía pero no había ninguna.

Desde que Clarke había salido junto con la comandante y los demás terrícolas de vuelta a su campamento, se había pasado una hora caminando con Bellamy. Miraban los alrededores y mantenian un ojo abierto por si aparecía Clarke de vuelta en el horizonte con buenas noticias. Tenía esperanzas, como no habían tenido antes, de que realmente hubiera una oportunidad de paz, aunque ella sabía bien que jamás confiaría en ellos plenamente al igual que los terrícolas jamás confiaran en ellos.

Despues de dar tres vueltas al campamento Abby la alcanzó y le pidió que se sentara para no poner a su cuerpo por más stress y comprometer su pierna así que luego de discutir sin resultados llamó a Finn para que tomara su arma y continuara con la marcha de vigilancia mientras ella se iba a su sección de trabajo.

Si su campamento lograba la paz con los terrícolas no solo significaría un alto a la guerra, a tener miedo, pero también significaba poder rescatar a los chicos que estaban atrapados en Mount Weather si seguían con vida. Para eso tenían la ventaja de poder espiar en las comunicaciones del lugar pero Raven sabía que tenían que mejorar la recepción de las radios si querían lograr algo.

Eso era lo que había ido a hacer, solo para descubrir que una radio no funcionaba y con solo catorce de ellas no podían darse el lujo de perder una. La había desarmado completamente, revisado y rearmado tres veces ya pero no encontraba nada mal con el equipo. Con un suspiro la volvió armar, esperando que de alguna manera estuviera funcionando cuando la encendiera pero cuando terminó de atornillarla y empezó a sintonizarla seguía sin captar nada.

-Porquería!- Maldijo frustrada tirando el equipo sobre la mesa.

-Hey hey! Un poco más de cuidado que es lo único que tenemos.- Wick se acercó por detrás y levantó la radio como si fuera un bebe al que hubiera maltratado.

-Sí, es lo único que tenemos y no funciona, les hiciste algo?- Raven conocía bien los experimentos de Wick y más de una vez les había costado a todos algo en el Arca, una vez fue la transmisión de televisión por dos meses en los que la gente estaba lista para echar a los ingenieros al espacio por su cuenta aunque tuvieran que abrir un agujero por la pared.

-Las estuve revisando hoy a la mañana… pero no les hice nada, el mantenimiento común y funcionaban perfectamente.- Tomó la perilla e hizo un gesto cuando vio que no captaba ninguna frecuencia.- Eso es raro.- Murmuró y tomó un destornillador.- Intentaste ver que le pasaba adentro?

-No, me quedé sentada esperando que se arreglara sola… por supuesto que la abrí idiota! La abrí, la desarmé y volví a armar veinte veces! Revisé cada pieza, cada cable pero no hay nada.

-Bueno! Está bien era un comentario nada más.- Tiró el destornillador y miró pensativamente a las otras radios.- Tiene que ser la frecuencia entonces, si vemos como las otras radios están sincronizadas puede que podamos acomodar esta.

La idea le parecía poco probable a ella ya que la radio no parecía captar ninguna frecuencia, ni siquiera la estática del ambiente, y mientras le alcanzaba tres equipos que tenía al lado se puso a repasar mentalmente lo que había hecho, preguntándose si se había pasado algo por alto pero no se le ocurría nada y no le gustaba.

-Qué? No..- La voz de Wick la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se enfocó en la tarea del momento.

-Qué pasó?

-Nada, escuchá.- Levantó la radio y ella agudizó el oído. Más allá del sonido de la gente en el campamento, las máquinas trabajando, no se escuchaba nada más. No había ni siquiera estática.

-Esa es otra radio?- Preguntó alarmada mientras la examinaba.

-Sí,- Encendió la otra y manejó la perilla. Silencio.- Maldición!

- ¿Puede que nos hayan bloqueado? Si Mount Weather descubrió de alguna forma que estábamos escuchando…

-No, igual captaríamos estática, algo.- Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cuello, algo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.- Vamos a tener que desarmarlas, tiene que ser algo del equipo. Vos las habías revisado a todas?

-Sí, esa era la última y como no funcionaba la abrí.

-Bueno, eh, no podemos perderlas a todas vamos a tener que abrirlas y ver que tienen.

Raven soltó un largo suspiro y se tiró sobre la silla que tenía al lado tomando una radio de la mesa. Les iba a llevar todo el día.

-Dale,- La codeó Wick.- Lo podemos hacer divertido, después de todo vas a estar todo el día encerrada conmigo!

Ella lo miró con odio.- Yupi.- Respondió sarcásticamente pero el solo se rió. Malditos sean los ingenieros y su buen humor.

Habrían pasado veinte minutos cuando en el campamento se escuchaban voces y pasos apresurados que crecían a cada segundo.

-Es Clarke! Volvió.- Luchó para pararse de la silla y salió casi a trompicones del lugar, olvidándose de que no podía mover una pierna.

-Después contame que pasó! Y si tengo que construir algo que haga boom.- Le gritó Wick desde su silla.

-No podrías aunque quisieras Wick!- Se rió ella y siguió el rio de gente para que la guiara.

Al salir la encontró casi enseguida y sonrió al verla sana y salva pero la sonrisa pronto se transformó en mueca cuando vio la expresión en su cara y la manera en la que arrastraba a Finn. Algo estaba mal.

-… Sí, nos dieron la posibilidad de paz pero hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que establecer antes de empezar a negociar los términos.- La voz de Clarke era calmada y no denotaba nada. Podía sentir el alivio de la gente a su alrededor al escucharla. Todos se preparaban para una guerra y ahora hablaban de paz.

Pero Clarke no estaba tranquila y mirando detrás de ella pudo ver que Bellamy pensaba lo mismo. Clarke le susurró algo a su madre y Abby se dirigió a la puerta de la nave que anunció en voz alta lo mismo que había dicho su hija para que todo el campamento oyera. La gente aplaudía, silbaba y celebraba. Entre esos ruidos no escuchó a Clarke y Finn acercarse hasta que tuvo su mano en su espalda.

-Ven.

-Está todo bien?

-Hay un problema.- Le respondió simplemente y Raven miró a Finn en busca de respuestas pero él estaba tan perdido como ella. Siguieron a Clarke y Abby adentro sin hablar. La gente pasaba y las saludaba, les daban palmadas en la espalda y ellas respondían con cortesía pero notaba como Abby miraba a su hija de vez en cuando con ojos preocupados y no le gustaba nada. Una vez llegaron al centro donde el canciller tomaba las decisiones cerraron las puertas.

-Que está pasando?- Finn fue el primero en hablar mirando confundido a todos.

-Si, hubo algún problema?- Bellamy se acercó, arma en mano.

-Los terrícolas están dispuestos a hacer la paz…- Comenzó Clarke.- Pero quieren a Finn por la gente que mató en la aldea.

-QUE?!

-Eso es una locura!

-No podemos hacer eso!

Raven sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza, los ojos clavados en Clarke. –Eso es ridículo! Y se piensan que vamos a considerarlo?- Sentía ganas de reir ante lo absurdo de la idea, Clarke jamás dejaría que eso pasara… o no?-Que les dijiste?

-Que no podíamos hacer eso, que los crímenes que cometen nuestra gente son nuestros para juzgar…- Se sentía asentir mientras ella hablaba y veía que el resto hacía lo mismo pero sentía un nudo en el estómago que crecía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba, esa sensación que le decía que algo muy malo se acercaba.-Pero la comandante se niega a establecer ninguna tregua a no ser que lo entreguemos, tenemos hasta hoy para decidir.

-Esto es una locura, acaso no tuvimos suficientes muertes ya?- Se quejó Abby.- Y que esperan que hagamos, que, que simplemente lo entreguemos para que lo maten? Somos mejores que eso, no somos salvajes por el amor de Dios! Tiene que haber otra forma…

-Les pedí que nos dejaran resolver esto entre nosotros pero no van a aceptar nada que no sea su muerte.

- Qué y que lo matemos nosotros?- Preguntó Raven incrédula. La sensación en su estomago se tornó más pesada y real, empapándola y nublando su mundo. Era casi como si lo sintiera a Finn alejándose lentamente de su vida. No, él era su familia lo único que tenía, su constante, su seguridad, no podía perderlo, él no se merecía esto.

-Posiblemente.

-Clarke,- Raven se acercó a ella y puso las manos en sus hombros.- No podemos dejar que esto pase, está bien? No podemos dejar que muera.- Se sentía fuera de sí, aterrada, furiosa. No entendía la actitud de Clarke, tan calmada como si ya no luchara más. Y le asustaba. En ese momento, los ojos de su líder se pusieron rojos y húmedos pero siguió mirándola con esa expresión firme.

-No creo que tengamos opción Raven…

-No!- Se intentó alejar pero Clarke la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos.

-Escuchame! Escuchame! Él mató a esa gente, que hubiéramos hecho nosotros?!

-Ellos mataron a nuestra gente también!

-Y nosotros respondimos! Así fue como empezó esta guerra.

-Pero esta no es forma de terminarla! No con otra muerte cariño.- Abby se interpuso entre las dos, mirando a su hija firmemente pero Clarke solo tenía ojos para Raven.

-Tampoco es forma de terminarla. No confiarán jamás en nosotros, la tregua no va a durar mucho.- Se alejó de las dos y miró a Finn.- Sos vos o todo el campamento.

- Lo entiendo.- Asintió Finn.

-No! No vamos a dejar que ellos nos controlen, lo escondemos hasta que todo pase…

- Hasta que estemos todos muertos?- La voz de Jaha la tomó por sorpresa y se detuvo en su oración.- Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si no lo entregan. Abby, escuchá a tu hija, la única forma de que esto termine es si el chico paga por lo que hizo.

-Todos cometimos crímenes.- Habló Bellamy.- Y si todos tenemos que pagar por ellos? No va a quedar nadie en el campamento!

- Y ellos cometieron crímenes también pero eso está en el pasado.

- Y por qué esto no? Eh? Por qué no dejan esto tambien? Si estaba intentando rescatarte a vos!

- Pero por lo que escuché eso no es lo que pasó, o me equivoco? O no mató a esa gente cuando intentaban escapar de él?

Las palabras, cualquiera que hayan sido se le trabaron en la garganta porque no tenía respuesta. Lo que decía era cierto, ella misma se había enfurecido cuando vio lo que hizo, sabía que iba a tener consecuencias pero no así, no esto.

-No, estaba intentando rescatar a sus amigos.- Intercedió Abby.

-Aunque ese fuera el caso, por eso ahora todos vamos a morir?

-De que sirve vivir si lo hacemos de esta forma? Si dejamos de lado todo lo que creemos?

- No quiero jugar al abogado del diablo,- Interrumpió Bellamy.- Pero matar cuando se cometía un crimen no era lo que creíamos allá arriba?

-Sin importar que era lo que creíamos, ahora estamos acá. Lo que pasó antes es historia, tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de cero, de hacer algo mejor.

-Abby el chico mató a veinte personas a sangre fría, que clase de sociedad seriamos si no lo castigáramos?

-Fue un crimen de guerra, querés que castiguemos a todos los delincuentes?

-Nos van a matar a todos por un solo chico!

-Bueno basta!- Clarke se interpuso entre los dos con las manos en alto.- Puede que tengamos una oportunidad de que lo decidamos nosotros pero tenemos que cooperar. Vamos a decidir una reunión para mañana y hoy les tengo que llevar la hora, el lugar y determinar los términos de la reunión.

- Esto es una estupidez!- Todos se dieron vuelta para verla después del grito que pegó.- Clarke estamos hablando de matarlo y lo están considerando como si fuera cualquier cosa.- Se acercó más al centro de la habitación mirándolos a todos con seriedad.- No me importa que carajo es lo que quieran, él no va a morir.

Un plan se le formó lentamente mientras miraba a Finn con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado. Había otro asesino que tenía que pagar, uno cuya vida no significaba nada comparada con la de Finn.

-Ustedes decidan que yo tengo que volver a trabajar pero avísenme lo que decidan.

Se alejó entonces sin escuchar nada más de lo que tenían que decir. No importaba ella sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Finn no iba a morir.


	3. Chapter 3

Esto era una locura.

Las palabras habían sido repetidas hasta el cansancio, distintas voces proclamando lo mismo al unísono. Excepto la de ella y eso lo asustaba.

Jamás dejaban a alguien atrás, no mientras Clarke estuviera allí para evitarlo y de todos en el campamento era la que menos se esperaba que quisiera entregar a Finn. Había habido momentos en los que Bellamy se había preguntado si no debería haberlo dejado morir, cuando recién llegaron y se hubiera perdido en el caos o cuando intentó hablar con los terrícolas y llevó a Clarke y a todo el grupo con los enemigos armados. Si Clarke no le hubiera pedido que lo mantuviera fuera de peligro y se hubiera encaminado a una pelea de la cual no podía salir bien, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado? No estarían metidos en este problema, eso es seguro.

No era que Bellamy lo quería muerto, al igual que no quería muerto a ninguna de su gente, pero a veces, cuando se mandaba cagadas como la de ahora sentía la paciencia y la compasión acabársele lentamente. Pero lo iba a proteger, de eso no había duda, jamás se lo había cuestionado siquiera. Por eso también se preocupó cuando vio que Clarke consideraba el asunto. Por un momento le miró las manos, el cuello, el cuerpo, la forma en la que se movía para ver si le habían hecho algún daño pero duró menos de un segundo porque sabía que hicieran lo que hicieran ella lo aguantaría y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, rendida como estaba ahora, jamás cedería ante la presión.

-Clarke, piénsalo bien no podemos confiar en ellos.- Él intentó razonar con ella porque no había forma que ningún tratado con esta gente saliera bien.- ¿Qué garantía tenemos de que después de que le entreguemos a Finn estaremos en paz?

-Ninguna,- Ella admitió.- Pero pueden venir y matarnos a todos, no necesitan que se lo entreguemos. Nos dieron una oportunidad.

-O puede que nos estén distrayendo mientras arman una ofensiva.- Respondió su madre.

-También, pero Bellamy, los dos sabemos que si nos metemos en un enfrentamiento las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor. Tenemos armas pero pocas municiones, ellos son soldados, nosotros tenemos unos pocos guardias entrenados.- Durante la conversación Finn se mantenía callado. Le molestaba que no hiciera nada, que no dijera nada y dejara que su vida dependiera de ellos y podía ver que a Clarke también le llamaba la atención por la forma en que sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde estaba él, casi con la esperanza de que hiciera algo. Spacewalker se estaba dando cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso. Ahora era el momento de hacer algo, no dejes que la decisión sea de ella cobarde. Que peleara por su vida o por asumir su castigo pero qué clase de persona dejaba que su destino lo decidieran otros?- ¿Y qué hay de los chicos en Mount Weather? ¿A qué van a volver si el campamento está muerto?

Era cierto, no solo tenían que pensar en los que estaban allí pero en los chicos que se habían quedado atrapados, y si ellos eran su mejor posibilidad de escape? Pero la pregunta más importante era si podían confiar en los terrícolas y la respuesta era absolutamente no.

-Clarke, piénsalo.- Le dijo.- No tenemos garantía de que se acabaría ahí. Todos cometimos crímenes, tú, yo, mi hermana, tu madre. Hicimos lo necesario para sobrevivir pero y si nos quieren hacer pagar a todos?

-Lo sé,- Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro. No había dormido durante dos noches ya al igual que él y Raven y estar bajo semejante stress no ayudaba.- Lo sé, lo sé. Y ellos también cometieron crímenes, pero no veo otra forma que no sea esta, vos? Ellos quieren justicia.

Ante su mirada casada y esperanzada tuvo que admitir que no tenía ninguna. Él quería quedarse y luchar pero Clarke tenía razón, Bellamy había contado las municiones el mismo, ni aunque mataran a un terrícola con cada bala sin desperdiciar ninguna no les alcanzaría. Otra opción era retroceder, abandonar el campamento y perder todo contacto con el grupo de terrícolas pero estarían dejando atrás un techo y maquinaria que no podrían cargar, sin mencionar que estarían más lejos de Mount Weather y sus amigos y se acercaba el invierno…

-Má?- Esta vez Clarke le preguntó a su madre pero, en un ademán muy parecido al de su hija ella pareció rendirse ante la situación, aunque no del todo.

-Simplemente no creo que esta sea forma de empezar paz.

-Finn… - Clarke levantó la mirada hacia él.-Por el amor de Dios decí algo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Todo esto es mi culpa.- Le hablaba a ella pero no la miró, simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza. Idiota.

-Entonces podrías decir que te vas a entregar.- La voz de Jaha se escuchó desde su esquina. Bellamy ya se había olvidado que estaba allí.- No sé, digo.

-Por el amor de Dios Jaha, suficiente! La situación ya es demasiado complicada.- Se quejó la Canciller.

-Es que por si no escuchaste a tu hija, el campamento no tiene mucho tiempo.- Se dio vuelta y se enfocó en Finn.- Chico, todos en el campamento dependen de vos, que vas a hacer al respecto?

-Basta! Esto es ridículo.- Le gritó Abby.

-No, es cierto, esto es mi culpa y tengo que hacerme cargo.

-Cómo? Miren no nos adelantemos.- Ignoró a Jaha y le habló a Clarke.- Cariño vos dijiste que había una posibilidad de dialogo enfoquémonos en eso. Cómo sería?

-Determinamos un lugar y un momento para el encuentro y se los comunico hoy. Tiene que ser mañana.

-Yo tendría que ir?- Preguntó Finn.

-No!- Respondieron los tres al unísono.- No, mejor quédate aquí. Si vas lo podrías complicar.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuró.

Dos horas después los arreglos para la reunión estaban hechos y Bellamy se había pasado la última media hora coordinando con los guardias para asegurarse de que el campamento estuviera alerta. Hasta ahora no había habido movimientos en el campamente enemigo o por lo menos que ellos hayan podido ver. Les recordaba a la gente que mantuvieran los ojos bien abiertos, especialmente con respecto a los arbóles pero Bellamy sabía que era casi imposible ver a los terrícolas allí arriba a no ser que se movieran, por lo que no descontaba que los estuvieran observando, contando sus números y analizando sus defensas y puntos débiles para atacar.

La pequeña esperanza que había tenido al ver a Clarke regresar al campamento quedó rápidamente olvidada cuando escuchó la demanda de los terrícolas. Pero ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar alejado de la situación se preguntó si era tan desquiciado. Miró nuevamente a la cima de la baja colina donde salía humo y se veía a soldados montar guardia, detrás de ellos pequeños destellos de gente común y corriente viviendo sus vidas como mejor podían. Su campamento tenía la misma formación y, por primera vez, intentó ponerse en su lugar, no solo para identificar mentalidades o estrategias de batallas, pero como comunidad, como gente. Que hubieran hecho ellos si un terrícola hubiera emboscado a los chicos del campamento cuando no tenían nada con que protegerse, exigiendo por la vida de otro de su clan que ellos no conocían y, finalmente ejecutándolos por miedo a que lo atacaran?

Solamente la imagen lo llenó de rabia pero intentó verlo de otra manera, un punto de vista más objetivo. No lo había. Tal vez lo que los terrícolas pedían era una locura pero estaba seguro de que no aceptarían otra cosa, el problema era, se lo darían? Recordó nuevamente a Finn y dejó la guardia para ir a verlo.

Estaba sentado en la misma sala con Jaha y dos guardias protegían la entrada.

-Donde está Clarke y la Canciller?- Le preguntó a Finn al ver que no estaban allí.

- Están con los otros miembros del consejo debatiendo lo que van a hacer.

Bellamy se quitó el arma de la espalda y se sentó junto a Finn con el rifle en mano. Fue allí con el propósito de hablar con él pero ahora no sabía que decir, así que se quedaron los dos sentados por unos momentos bajo un silencio incómodo. Finalmente Finn habló.

-Es raro, estar sentado esperando a morir.

-No te des por vencido, todavía hay esperanza, podemos negociar.- Pero esas palabras le sonaron falsas incluso a él-

-Y si no quieren? Estoy muerto.- Puso su cabeza entre las manos.- Dios estoy muerto. Y todo por una equivocación, Dios.

Bellamy estaba por responder cuando escuchó a los guardias en la puerta moverse. Tenía que ser Clarke o su madre que iba con el resultado de la reunión. Pero cuando se dio vuelta lo único que vio fue un borrón oscuro acompañado de un dolor punzante en la sien y después todo se desvaneció. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sumergido en la confusión cuando pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Finn y Jaha ya no estaban.


End file.
